LEHRE MICH
by angelmex
Summary: Ludwig es un político con un futuro brillante, con una candidatura a la presidencia y en uno de sus muchos viajes de negocio se reencuentra con la chica que tanto amó..., diez años sin verla ni saber de ella, el tiempo pasó en vano, nunca pudo olvidarse de ella y cómo dejar de no amarla. UA, GerMex. (OC!fem) Dedicado a FernyVA


**Hetalia le pertence a Hidekaz **

Espero y sea de su agrado

**LEHRE MICH**

Habían pasado más de 10 años desde que nos volvimos a ver, recuerdo con intensidad aquel adiós que pronunciaste con aquellos labios, recuerdo el suéter oscuro y esos zapatos de listones cuando me diste la espalda y lentamente te marchabas, recuerdo con confusión mis últimas palabras de amor ahogas en una garganta tremulante que impedía externarlas y cómo no recordar que mis brazos se reprimían en un agarre imposible.

Como me habría gustado haberte dicho tan siquiera que te amaba… y quitarme esta pena de mi alma, porque fueron muchas las noches en las que no dormí por verte sonreír otra vez, fueron demasiados latidos que pude sentir cuando me tomabas entre sus manos, porque fueron muchos y demasiados sentimientos que se quedaron estancados en mi pecho y mis labios, secos, se comparecieron de mi pecho que sin poder tenerte se conformaron con el cruel amargo abrazo del adiós.

Curiosa realidad, estúpida cobardía por parte mía.

Te quise y te supe querer…

Y hoy me lamento el no verte más y yo con aún las heridas en mi pecho y los sentimientos escondidos en algún rincón de mi corazón.

Malhaya la hora en que me enamoré sin poder ser valiente.

Malhaya el día en que te conocí y nunca te podré olvidar…

Y maldito sea mi amor que jamás conocerás.

Traté de decirte un sinfín de veces lo que mi corazón y yo sentía, lo que tanto callaba con recelo y estoicismo, traté en mostrarte que te quería de verdad y como nunca podrías imaginar, traté… sí..., pero no fue suficiente.

Fracasé un sinfín de veces más.

Tú alzabas los ojos con alegría infinita cuando lo veías a él, tus labios temblaban cuando él ponía una mano sobre tu hombro, tú cantabas con alegría cuando él te elogiaba y sólo con él, tus labios se vestían de carmín y tu cuerpo vestía de rosa y volantes. Tú sólo te sonrojabas de manera extravagante cuando aquel joven te mentía diciente que te amaba… y yo, con ira y decepción te consolaba cuando él te abandonaba y te dejaba.

Nunca lo notaste, nunca te percataste que siempre traté de estar ahí, siempre fui allí cuando tus lagrimas marcaban el paso de tu ritmo escandalizado de tu corazón… siempre y siempre, te decía con amable acento "Estoy a tu lado" ¿y qué respondías tú? Unas gracias corrompidas por el hipo de tu llanto.

Y sí hubo otro amor tú respondías con la misma belleza, las manos satinadas en seda de un amable inglés tú las apretabas y las bendecías como virgen pura, a las lascivas manos de un prolifero artista que moldeaba tu piel tu les aplaudías de las maravillas que ellas creaban, de los sutiles labios de un comerciante irlandés que besaban tus mejillas sonrojadas, de los fuertes brazos de un soldado ruso que te abrazaban con demasía tu recargabas tu cabeza en ellos y decías con meloso acento "no te vayas"…

Pero todos ellos se fueron, uno busco más amor, otro buscó más bendiciones de otros labios, otro buscó un cuerpo más para moldear, otro la distancia lo apartó y no te buscó y el otro en su idílico deseo de volver fue al frente y nunca volvió.

"Sola me he quedado" decías en un susurro y te contestaba con un ligero abrazo por la espalda, callándome todos los gritos de frustración, callándome todo mi amor.

Un día me dijiste que te irías a conquistar el mundo con tu belleza, que te irías a España, a Dinamarca y Noruega, a El Salvador, Nicaragua y las Maldivas, que recorrerías todo el continente europeo en un Volkswagen blanco, que nadarías desnuda en el caribe y que comerías hasta reventar en algún puesto de comida en Estambul, que tomarías fotos y fotos de tus viajes a todo el continente asiático en una botarga de pikachu, que te liarías con algunos hindús y te portarías mal con algún libanes y keniano, que viajarías en tráileres por todo Estados Unidos al puro estilo texano, que te emborracharías junto con algunos ecuatorianos y argentinos, que besarías a una chica en los labios en Brasil y Portugal y que sí pudieses te quitarías el sostén en alguna marcha gay en Rusia. Me platicabas todos tus sueños que estaban en una libreta tuya, me contabas que te irías muy lejos y volverías a visitarme cada navidad…

Yo te platicaba por igual mis sueños de convertirme en presidente, de conocer todo el mundo siendo alguien importante para poder apoyar en cualquier cosa, te platiqué también mi sueño de hacerme un tatuaje de un reloj en la espalda pero callé en decirte mi más anhelado sueño, en decirte que quería ir contigo a todos tus viajes…

También recuerdo que en ese entonces tú y yo sólo teníamos 15 y 16 años de edad…

En ese entonces éramos demasiado jóvenes, demasiado como para contemplar la muerte como una gran posibilidad en el futuro.

La muerte no nos alejó, y aunque tú no moriste ni yo lo hice tu madre, tu única luz materializada en este mundo desapareció de tu lado y sin un hogar al qué recurrir a los 18 años nos separamos, tus maletas entre tus manos, tus lágrimas colgando de tu barbilla y me hablaste de despedidas, que te irías a una cosa para huérfanos en alguna parte de este mundo…

Y yo sólo te vi irte sin intentar en perseguirte o detenerte.

Esperé tus cartas que me prometiste, esperé una llamada tuya o tan siquiera un telegrama… pero nunca llegaron.

Nada quedó en mi más que tu recuerdo y mis sentimientos.

Han pasado esos infames 10 años desde que nos vimos, Isabel, han pasado exactamente 10 años, 6 meses, 2 semanas, 5 días, 17 horas y 22 minutos…; en un día como este, un 16 de mayo cuando tomaste la calle principal de la avenida para irte a la bases de los autobuses de la ciudad hacia no sé dónde…

Aquella tarde, eran apenas las 5 de la tarde, y el sol estaba lo suficiente inclinado para esperar el ocaso, recuerdo que lloré al verlo porque tú siempre me acompañabas en una colina en las afueras de la ciudad y esperábamos las primeras estrellas, rezando juntos. Tu pedías una gran mesada mientras que yo solo pedía otra tarde juntos.

…

Salí del edificio galardonado de uno de mis mejores trajes, mis mocasines negros e impecables que brillaban con los insulsos rayos de luz, una bufanda sobre puesta con sus volantes colgando caídos en mi pecho y un lujoso reloj en la mano izquierda. Mi cabello rubio fríamente peinado para atrás, ligero maquillaje para ocultar mis imperfecciones y una carísima loción en mi cuello. Salía con paso firme sobre la acera de una importante avenida, solo en medio de una tarde cualquiera. Sospechaba que alguien me seguía desde un callejón, seguía mis pasos por detrás y esperaba a que llegase a un tramo donde sospeché había otro gran callejón, uno que le facilitaría para asaltarme sin embargo, al momento en que vi una sombra salir justo cuando iba a doblar la esquina di una zancada y me eché a correr, corrí y corrí, rápidamente hasta que el supuesto asaltante no pudo seguirme el paso.

Sintiéndome a salvo, seguí mi camino en lentos pasos, en una avenida que nunca había recorrido. No me sentía perdido en ningún momento sino me sentía atraído por las calles y las casas que presumían por ser viejos caserones de los años ochocientos, con grandes marquesinas y balcones, de ventanales grandes elaborados de cantera y ladrillo, tiendas en las propias casas y puestos de comida, una avenida muy divertida. Seguí mi camino observando el agradable visto de los casuchos, recordando las calles de Viena y Berlín… pero hubo algo que me sacó de mis ensoñados recuerdos.

A lo lejos puede observar a una mujer de aproximadamente 28 años de edad, tomando de la mano a un pequeño niño de entre 4 años de edad. Aquella mujer aparentemente tenía la misma edad que Isabel y ese niño, que colgaba de su mano me recordó que ella tal vez ya hizo su vida con un hombre que aprecia y ahora tiene un niño, luz de sus ojos y amores. Suspiré triste, yo, a casi de cumplir 30 años de edad el verme con una esposa y un niño me parecía un idílico sueño..., no podía darme lujos como tales no ahora que mi carrera estaba en el umbral de la victoria, mi carrera como político derechista apuntaba como candidato del partido de la derecha para presidente. Sin darme cuenta choqué con algo blando, sorprendido, volví mi mirada con lo que había chocado…

Mi corazón se detuvo por un instante…

Mis ojos se dilataron y mis manos empezaron a temblar de ¿la emoción?...

– Lud…. – Sus ojos brillaron, – ¿Eres tú? – Preguntó en un jovial acento, tomando entre sus manos las mejillas blancas del germán.

– Isabel… – Susurré en una inaudible voz… – Sí…, soy Ludwig… - mi corazón dio otro brinco impasible cuando sus brazos rodearon mi espalda y hundía su cabeza en mi pecho, brindándome las delicias que por diez años estuve privado, brindándome de su calidez y suavidad que sus senos me hicieron sentir, sintiéndome perdido en aquellos sentimientos, sintiéndome completo otra vez… No pude evitar sonrojarme, Isabel me volvía la mirada como cuando éramos unos adolescentes y ella me animaba con su sonrisa y su despampanante sonrisa.

Volver a sus brazos me hizo olvidar el desafortunado final, obligándome a que aquella sensación de alivio se extendiera por todos los poros de mi piel y llegaran al extremo de la punta de mis dedos.

Tan placentero, tan a gusto, tan bien como cuando pierdes algún apreciado objeto y lo vuelves a encontrar o algo mucho más significativo: a alguien, aquella sensación de apego, de alegría y confort…

Creyéndola perdida me sentía yo mismo perdido.

– Te extrañé tanto… - gimoteaba la morena, mientras se separaba del abrazo, lustrando en su faz uno de emoción y alegría.

– ¡Qué gusto volver a verte! Yo… también te extrañé. – pronuncié sopesado, tomando con ambas manos las de Isabel que no dejaba de sonreír y es entonces cuando me percaté del pequeño niño que se aferraba de la falda de ella, escondiéndose tras sus piernas morenas, observándome con una muy mala cara y sacando la lengua.

Levemente solté las manos de Isabel…, di un paso atrás, guardando distancia.

– ¿Es tu hijo…? – Pregunté tratando de sonar seguro y alegre, y en mi intento de parecerlo me puse de cuclillas, acercándome al pequeñín de ojos azules que asustado se escondió en la falda de Isabel, esta nada más rio divertida, acariciando al niño en la cabeza.

– No, te equivocas, soy maestra de Kínder Garden y este niño es mi alumno. – tras haberlo dicho lustró una gran sonrisa, tomando al niño para sacarlo de su escondite provisional. – Su madre trabaja hasta muy tarde y por petición de ella lo cuido hasta las 6 pm. Ahorita íbamos a la tienda a comprar la cena. – Me puse a la altura de Isabel, con el alma de nuevo en el cuerpo, aliviado y un tanto alegre.

– Ya veo, eres una educadora. – Comenté feliz.

– Así es Lud, pero la cuestión aquí es… - Remarcó una breve pausa, apuntándome con su dedo, cerca de mi nariz. - ¿Qué hace en estos rumbos el candidato a la presidencia sin medios de comunicación y seguridad a su costado? Me resulta difícil creer que te hayas ido a pasear como si nada aun sabiendo que la Izquierda te quiere ver muerto…

– Isabel, no hace falta que te preocupes. Ya soy un hombre que puede cuidarse. – conteste sonriente.

– Lo sé, y uno muy fuerte.

Un leve sonrojo pintó mis pálidas mejillas, y súbitamente evité la mirada de la morena que me observaba.

– ¿Quieres acompañarnos a la tienda, Lud? – Preguntó Isabel, haciéndome señas con la mano para que la observara a los ojos. – Y sí tu agenda te lo permite ¿no deseas cenar con nosotros? Han pasado muchos años sin vernos y me gustaría hablar de tantas cosas contigo como lo hacíamos cuando éramos jóvenes. ¿Puedes?

– Claro, te tengo muchas preguntas, Isabel Montero. – Contesté, tratando de sonar autoritario aunque por dentro desfallecía de alegría.

Fuimos a la tienda a comprar, hablábamos de cosas triviales como el clima y casualmente ella me preguntaba por los medios de comunicación y todo lo relacionado a mi carrera, también hablábamos de la universidad y política aunque en ese tema Isabel por lo regular se callaba y me escuchaba hablar. Platicábamos como sí la brecha de diez años nunca hubiese existido, una brecha que al borrarse me hizo recordar las delicias de amar y las amarguras de no tener el coraje suficiente para decirlo en voz alta. Isabel ponía en mi cabeza gorras para ocultar mi identidad aunque realmente era algo innecesario puesto a que sólo estaba el cajero y los fregadores de piso. El niño daba vuelta y vuelta, subiendo al carrito de compras pidiendo que lo deslizaran por todo el pasillo de las verduras.

Una vez las compras ya hechas, salimos de la tienda y caminando despacio llegamos a una esquina, donde a escondidas se hallaba una puerta de madera, con macetas colgando. Isabel se acercó allí y se metió la mano en el bolsillo de la falda sacó las llaves.

– ¿Es tu casa? – Pregunté interesado, su casa a pesar de verse muy colonial no dejaba de verse atrayente. – ¿aquí vives con tu esposo?

– ¿Esposo…?

– ¿No estas casada…? – pregunté con incertidumbre

– No…, a decir verdad estuve comprometida con un imbécil que cánselo la boda un día antes. – decía cuando abría la puerta, mirando con tristeza aquella casa que tenía como hogar. – Después de todo, los hombres las prefieren más jóvenes ¿no? – el niño, que se llamaba Neil, entró con rapidez a la casa, cruzando la entrada con una rapidez común en los niños, dejando atrás a Isabel y a mí, que apenas poníamos un pie en la entrada.

– Él lo quiso así, no hay que generalizar, Isabel. – Contesté, lo más amable que pude. Ambos entramos a la casa que era sorprendentemente acogedora y cómoda, algo pequeña pero acogedora al fin y al cabo. Isabel tomó la delantera y con un ademán con sus manos me invitó a cruzar el umbral de la entrada e ir a donde era la cocina. La seguí y al entrar a la cocina percibí un agradable olor que sin dudas me abrió el apetito.

Isabel movía la cuchareta con maestría y agregaba más condimentos, aun portando su traje de educadora. Neil, se había sentado ya en la silla, esperando en la mesa su plato de comida. Isabel me volteó a ver con una pequeña sonrisa y me invitó a que tomara asiento e hice lo pedido, aun consternado por verla en ese estado…, parecería una muy buena esposa, dedicada a la familia, preparando los alimentos. Sacaba las compras y las vertía en el estofado y con un tarareo de alguna canción de la radio se ocupaba también de poner la mesa, de colocar los platos y los cubiertos. Me puse de pie para ayudarle pero su mirada reprobatoria me detuvo.

– Ni te atrevas; eres mi invitado y no permitiré que lo hagas. – refutó con el ceño levemente fruncido. Me volví a sentar, ella nunca podrá cambiar.

¿Cómo describir lo que pasó después? No hayo palabras apropiadas para ello pero sí me atrevo a decir que disfrute tanto de la cena como la compañía de Isabel. Al dar las 7:21 pm la madre del pequeño llegó a la casa de Isabel, saludó cordialmente y apresuradamente se llevó a su hijo con ella, antes, claro, de agradecerle infinitamente a la morena las atenciones hacia su hijo. Al marcharse la madre y Neil, sólo quedamos ambos, observando la puerta sin decir alguna palabra. Fue entonces cuando me paré bruscamente de la mesa, sobresaltado; asustando a Isabel en el proceso.

– Me permites – pedí con vergüenza, y me dirigí a la sala, saqué el móvil y marqué un número y esperé en la línea a que mi llamada fuera respondida. – Hola, Weissman. Sí…., estoy en una casa de una amiga. – me recargué en uno de los sillones. – No, no necesito la limosina para que me lleven de regreso al hotel sólo necesito que vengas por mí en tu camioneta normal. Gracias y espero su llamada. – colgué, volví mi cuerpo hacia la cocina sin embargo no pude seguir pues cierta morena me observaba en el pasillo, con media sonrisa.

– Uyuyuy~ - canturreó, aproximándose hacia mí - ¿Limosina? Por favor Ludwig no te cortes conmigo y presúmeme tus limosinas, no me molesta en lo absoluto a pesar de que soy de los tantos millones que tienen que tomar transporte público para ir a cualquier lado. – dicho lo último noté como su ánimo decayó a los suelos. – Pero, vamos, que mis vecinos piensen que por fin un chico vino a acompañarme. – Guiñó su ojo, divertida.

– N-no…, no digas esas cosas – expresé con dificultad. – Las limosinas son dadas por el mismo partido, originalmente no me pertenecen.

– No le hace – amplió su sonrisa. – que mis vecinos crean que tengo un pretendiente rico les dará que hablar por toda una semana. ¡Y así, yo, Isabel, deje de ser la tipeja que fue abandonada justo un día antes de la boda y que desde ese día no ha tenido ni un solo novio!

– ¿Enserio?

– Si… - y cayó al suelo, dramatizando su dolor.

– Pero eres muy joven aún. Yo estoy a punto de cumplir 30 años y no he tenido novia desde… - caí al suelo junto a ella, mordiéndome los labios, dramatizando. - …desde que terminé la licenciatura... – Isabel apoyó su mano sobre mi hombro, dándome fuerzas y compartiendo el mismo dolor – Bueno, no es como si alguien como yo necesitara estar en una relación sentimental.

– Exacto, no necesitamos una pareja para ser felices y tener momentos empalagosos…

Nos quedamos observando por un largo momento, desde el suelo, aun con su mano sobre mi hombro, separados por unos escasos centímetros. Mi mirada azulada contrastada en los orbes castaños de Isabel, su respiración y la mía.

Ya no éramos unos adolescentes estúpidos…, sólo un hombre y una mujer, solos en una casa. Y como lo había mencionada, ya no éramos adolescentes estúpidos con el libido hasta las amígdalas, no, sólo empezamos a reía divertidos, nuestras risas no paraban y por supuesto, nuestros brazos no pudieron negarse a un abrazo.

Nos abrazamos como sí el mundo se acabara mañana, como si la vida misma dependiera de ello. Sintiéndonos pertenecientes a estos brazos, como si mis brazos fueran de ella y los suyos como míos, _como si nuestros pechos fueran el único lugar a donde pertenecíamos. _

_Lagrimas brotaron de nuestros lagrimales, lágrimas de alegría surcaron nuestras mejillas, aliviados de volvernos a ver, lamentando el tiempo que no pudimos estar juntos. _

– ¡Perdón por no enviarte las cartas que te prometí! – lloriqueaba Isabel, estrujándome entre sus brazos, aferrándose a mi espalda. - Tuve miedo en escribirte y creer que nunca me contestarías…

– Yo… perdón por no buscarte… pensando que te habías olvidado de mí. – nos abrazamos con mayor intensidad.

– Olvidarme de ti… - carraspeó - ¡Nunca!

Nos deshicimos del abrazo, sonreímos levemente y nos pusimos de pie. Isabel se sentó en el sillón y me hizo señas que hiciera lo mismo. Una vez ya sentados en el sillón, puso su mano sobre la mía y con una alegre mirada me dijo:

– Tenemos muchas cosas que platicar, Ludy. – me amenazó

– Por supuesto, te tengo muchas preguntas.

– ¿Cómo cuáles? - preguntó interesada.

– Quién fue el malnacido que te dejó un día antes y dónde vive. – respondí con malicia en el rostro. – Antes no le entraba a las peleas pero he aprendido que hay muchas maneras de ganar.

– Ni te atrevas Lud, puede dañar tu carrera política. Pero no te preocupes por eso, yo misma me encargué de que supiera mi enojo aquel mismo día.

– Siempre tan pleitista. – respondí colocando una mano en mi frente.

– Y tú tan pacifista… - se quedó estática, pensando bien lo recién dicho. – Bueno, a veces. Aunque eres un regañón malhumorado en ciertas –mayorías- de veces. – terminó con una sonrisa y yo sólo me limité a estirarle las mejillas, con el ceño fruncido pero con una sonrisa en los labios.

Bebimos unas cuentas latas de cerveza y platicamos de tantas cosas que perdí la noción del tiempo y cuando vi de reojo el reloj de pared di un pequeño brinco, impresionado. Ya eran las 12:34 de la madrugada. Me puse de pie algo sonrojado por el alcohol, tomé mi saco que al calor de la plática me lo había retirado, y me dispuse a retirarme mientras una Isabel entre dormida y despierta seguí susurrando su desdicha en el amor.

– Isabel – la zarandeé levemente – me tengo que retirar, tengo una rueda de prensa mañana por la mañana y mi chofer lleva más de tres horas esperando por mí en la puerta de tu casa. Hasta luego. – y antes de retirarme, Isabel recobró la sobriedad y me tomó de la mano, deteniendo mi paso.

– Trabajo en el kínder del Sur, Av. Stn. Peter…, nos vemos a la hora de salida…, prepararé pay de manzana del que tanto te gusta. Te esperaré… - dijo aún con los ojos dormilones, sin soltar mi mano.

– Pero después de la rueda de prensa tengo una comida con varios ejecutivos… - Isabel hizo un puchero, molesta.

– Tú te lo pierdes… pensaba ir al parque a darle de comer a las palomas e ir al teatro pues la mamá de Neil mañana no trabaja… - soltó mi mano, dándome la espalda – Divierte con tus pomposos y adinerados amiguitos.

– Esta bien… - cedí, - trataré de hacer lo más ameno la comida con los ejecutivos… pero ¿me esperaras sí llego un poco tarde?

– ¿Porque no? – sonrió complacida.

– Entonces, hasta mañana. – y partí…

…

Al llegar al coche, toqué el cristal para despertar al chofer Weissman que dormía sobre el volante. Al despertar el hombre de bigote poblado, abrió la puerta y entré y puso en marcha el coche que a medio camino el buen hombre por el espejo retrovisor me observada expresó alegre.

– ¿Es por la señorita Isabel por la cual esté feliz, verdad? – dijo sutilmente – Por fin la volvió a encontrar, me alegro por usted, Mr. Beilschmidt.

– ¿Cómo lo supo?

– Sólo tiene esa sonrisa cuando habla de ella y vaya que su sonrisa de hoy está más que amplía que nunca.

– _Si…, sólo ella me hace sacar esta sonrisa._

* * *

Ta-da! Fin (bueno no, pero por hoy sí) Sé que tengo pendiente el de Un Invierno y Una Primavera pero no me pude resistir a hacer un GerMex netamente (son tan lindos juntos), lo hice por motivación que **FernyVA **medio(y sí lo lees espero no decepcionarte D: )

Será un fic de sólo tres capítulos así que people, será muy corto pero es eso o a que nunca lo termine :yaoming:

Bueno, gracias a pasar a leer :D

¿Reviews? ¿Observaciones? ¿Consejos? ¿Algo?

_Nos vemos! _


End file.
